Purple Guy
This character exists in another canon. If you are looking for canon-info on Purple Guy from the FNAF series click here. "Follow me, and you'll see...follow, follow, follow" -Purple Guy, Luring Ginger into the alleyway. Purple Guy is a male human, antagonist and villain of Arc 4 in the Improv Story and the Big Bad of the FNAF series. In Improv Station, he is responsible for kidnapping Ginger and terrorizing the Symphony Kingdom. Appearance: Purple Guy or William Afton is a tall, skinny man with bright purple skin; his hair is short and messy and is colored in the same eggplant tone. He wears a bloody security uniform with a golden badge. He has large black eyes and small eerie white pupils, and he is usually smiling in an intimidating or psychpathic manner. Personality: Not much is known about Purple Guy's personality, but his actions show that he is very ruthless and doesn't care about harming others; given his slasher smile it can be speculated that he enjoys causing pain to his victims. He is very crafty and quick, being able to lure Ginger into the ominous shadows of the alleyways and evade the explosion from a Toilet Grenade. He also seems to like clean witness-less jobs considering that he shot Ami with the intention of killing her and later on tried to dispose of Umbreon and Cheez in a blind rage. His motives for kidnapping Ginger are unknown, though considering his canon counterpart from FNAF, it is possible he wanted to kill and stuff Ginger into an animatronic suit. Abilities: Gun Wielding -''' Purple guy has shown to be somewhat skilled at handling guns, shooting Ami at point blank; however it seens that rage worsens his abilities. 'Quick reflexes -' He was able to dodge Umbreon's axe and escape from the blast of the Toilet Grenade. History: Purple Guy first appears in the Fourth Arc responding to Ginger's question about where a tailor suit shop is. He promises to guide Ginger to the store and lures him into an alleyway, where Ginger is attacked by a ninja. Ami pulls an Ami-Ex Machina and while she's distracted, Purple guy drags Ginger into the shadows and holds him at knife point, he later shoots Ami,stuffs Ginger into his car and drives off. He leaves Ginger in an old warehouse and is not seen again until Umbreon and Cheez arrive to rescue Ginger, he attempts to shoot them in a blind rage and only manages to graze Cheez's cheek with a bullet. After the explosion of the Toilet Grenade, he mysteriously disappears. It is heavily implied that he managed to escape the blast and is still wreaking havoc in Symphony Kingdom. Trivia * He hasn't been dealt with yet. This might be addressed in Season 2. * This Purple man is the original Purple man, William Afton (who is '''represented with the color purple) and not Michael Afton (Who is actually purple) * It has been theorized by King that had he succeeded in killing Ginger and incapacitating Ami, he would have returned to the alley and stuffed Ginger into a still-alive Ami. This promptly gave King nightmares. Category:Villains Category:Article stubs Category:Males Category:Characters Category:Humans